


Incubus Stiles' Life On Earth

by Mellow (SweetCandy)



Series: Incubus Stiles' Life on Earth [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Demon Peter Hale, Demon Sheriff Stilinski, Demon Stiles Stilinski, First Kiss, First Meetings, Fluff and Crack, Incubus Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Sane Peter Hale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 19:28:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20441276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetCandy/pseuds/Mellow
Summary: ‘If you ever meet one of the Rulers, bow down and pray to all that’s unholy, that they will have mercy’ His teachers had taught them from an early age, but none of the students had ever taken their advice seriously. After all, what were the chances of coming face to face with one of the Original 7 Sins? They kept themselves holed up in their elaborate castles, ruling their kingdoms through their minions, while letting the centuries pass by. Some hadn’t been seen in over a millennium and others only bothered to leave their kingdom when Lucifer himself ordered them to.If dad finds out that I’ve been killed by one of the Rulers within my first year away from home… Stiles thought, while panic spread through his body. Oh Lucifer, this was bad; so, so bad. He was dead.-Or: Young incubus Stiles is searching a virile human male, who's energy he can consume... he finds himself one of the most powerful demons of hell instead. Oh well...





	Incubus Stiles' Life On Earth

**Author's Note:**

> This has been one of the many Steter ideas that crossed my mind at some point and I've finally decided to write it down. This will be a little fun series that I'll update whenever I have the time and motivation to write. Enjoy!

Stiles breathed in the heady air in the club.

It was hot and humid inside, half naked bodies moving against each other and skin glistering with sweat or body glitter, sometimes both. Half the guys in the club had enough muscle to bench press train cars, the other half fulfilled every cliché of the pretty twink just looking for a hunk to fuck his brains out. Dressed in skimpy shorts that barely covered anything, they didn’t hesitate to flatter their eyelashes at everything above six feet and in return, got one free drink after another.

The three bartenders, all dressed in black with unusual, yet stylish haircuts, were working the bar like their life depended on it. Stiles had no idea how they didn’t bump into each other, or find the time to flirt with the guests, to get some more tips, while mixing drink after drink seemingly effortlessly. They got one cellphone number after another, and even though most landed in the trash can, sometimes they kept one with a hungry glint in their eyes.

The club was a hunting ground, for sex, for love, for just a little bit of fun. And while Stiles looked every bit of prey, he was probably the most dangerous predator inside.

He took another breath, almost purring at the scent of arousal and sex that tickled his senses, before he joined the crowd.

It didn’t take long for a pair of hands to grab his hips and pull him against a sturdy chest, but Stiles slipped away without a glance. No, not good enough. He wanted something better, someone more… virile. He hadn’t eaten in almost a week and while his body could go months, even years without a meal, he didn’t want his dad to worry.

His father, a Duke of Hell and ruler over 36 legions of demons, guarder of the gates and teller of all things past, present and future, who defeated no less than 2 Seraphim in the Great War and led his soldiers through five battles with almost no causalities, had been against Stiles moving out to go to Earth of all places. But Stiles had decided that after graduating from _Beacon Hell’s University for Young Demons and Dark Spirits_ on top of his class and finally coming of age, he was more than ready to leave his sheltered life behind and explore the world above.

And he loved it. Humans were so… fascinating. He never knew that these fickle, short lived creatures could be so interesting. They were barely more than shaved chimps, and yet they had started more wars than even Hell could compete with.

It wasn’t just their interest in genocide that fascinated him, everything about the human world was so entirely different from Hell, that he felt like an _Impling_ on Lucifer’s Birthday- or a child on Christmas as humans would call it- every time he stepped outside the door. The first time he had seen a man throw a plate for his little poodle to catch, Stiles had almost tripped over himself in awe.

Not because of the poodle. Sure, it had been a cute ball of fluffy fur, but how could a single headed poodle compare to a three headed puppy, like the one his dad had adopted to deal with his serious case of “empty-nest syndrome”?

As it turned out, it wasn’t a plate, it was something called a _frisbee_ and people threw it at each other on the beach. Or for their dogs in the park. Stiles had bought himself one and another one for his best friend Scott, a hell hound. In the few weeks Stiles had been on Earth, he had already created a list of dog puns he could tease his friend with, once he decided to make a trip home.

But first, he wanted to enjoy his freedom. And in order to do just that, he needed food. Well, less food and more energy because Demons couldn’t live off of human food. They could eat it, but it didn’t nourish them. They needed something else. In Hell, it was demon food, but on Earth, Stiles had to look for something more…alive, if he didn’t want his dad to start sending care packages.

Some Demons needed blood, other, more powerful ones, needed the essence of a soul in order to stay on Earth without losing their powers. Stiles… well. Since his father was a Duke of Hell, one would assume that Stiles, as the son of such a high-ranking demon, would nourish on a human’s life essence, if not soul, at least. But, while his father was a Duke, his mother had been a low-ranking demon servant. Her parents had worked at crossroads, but her heart had been too soft for her to do the same, so she had started working as a healer. During the Great War, she had stitched up his father, who had been impaled by an angel’s lance and was in danger of succumbing to the holy wound. When he had regained consciousness, it had been a textbook case of love at first sight and just a few decades later, Stiles had been born.

Therefore, Stiles wasn’t a high maintenance demon, so to speak. He was…well… in human terms he could be compared to an Incubus. He consumed sexual energy instead of soul essence or blood, and his ‘victims’ weren’t harmed when he fed on them. Sure, they would feel drained the next day, but at least they got the best orgasm of their lives out of it.

It wasn’t the easiest way to feed, but Stiles preferred it to sucking blood or taking a life. He had grown fond of the little shaven chimps.

So, once a week, he ‘hit the clubs’ in search for his next meal. And tonight was no different.

Last weekend, the human he had picked had looked promising, but turned out to be a disappointment. After barely a minute, the mortal had reached his peek and come, giving Stiles only the fraction of energy, that he had originally anticipated.

Tonight, everything would be different. Tonight, he wouldn’t just go by looks, he’d trust his instincts. There was no way in Hell, Heaven or on Earth, that Stiles would master living on Earth, only to be defeated by something as ridiculous as malnourishment. His father would never let him leave Hell again! And Jackson, who was the most annoying goblin Stiles had ever met, would never let him live it down.

Therefore, Stiles ignored the hands caressing him, following his instincts through the crowd. His senses were brimming; somewhere in this room was a human brimming with sexual energy and Stiles couldn’t wait to taste him. He moved through the sea of sweaty humans, crossing the crowded dance floor until eventually, he had reached the bar.

His body started to tingle, as if sparks were dancing across his skin and he began to vibrate from the soles of his feet to the tips of his hair. He spotted the human that had lured him in immediately. He wasn’t too tall, maybe one or two inches taller than Stiles, with broad shoulders and long legs. Dressed in an expensive, obviously hand tailored suit, he was leaning against the bar, his back turned to Stiles.

The young incubus took a step closer and shuddered, when the human’s scent hit him. Just a whiff of his fragrance charged him with energy and Stiles couldn’t wait to experience the high this human’s orgasm would give him. It would fill him up for weeks. There was no way he would let a meal this delicious get away. No way in Hell.

Squaring his shoulders, he approached the man. Just as he was about to touch his shoulder, the human turned around.

“I know who you are… or should I say ‘_what’_ you are?” A smooth, dark voice asked, and Stiles froze on the spot as deep blue eyes met his own. Oh shit. Oh no, by all things unholy, what did he do to deserve this?

Stiles had never faced one of the 7 Rulers before, but now that he was staring into the two endless voids, cold and unfeeling in a way that made his demon heart stop, he understood why every demon was trying to avoid him and why his father had never allowed him to visit one of the 7 palaces, whenever he had to report to them.

‘If you ever meet one of the Rulers, bow down and pray to all that’s unholy, that they will have mercy’ His teachers had taught them from an early age, but none of the students had ever taken their advice seriously. After all, what were the chances of coming face to face with one of the Original 7 Sins? They kept themselves holed up in their elaborate castles, ruling their kingdoms through their minions, while letting the centuries pass by. Some hadn’t been seen in over a millennium and others only bothered to leave their kingdom when Lucifer himself ordered them to. Since a peace treaty between Heaven and Hell had been established, things had become boring for most rulers. Demons weren’t exactly high maintenance and as long as they could do their own business, they didn’t really care who ruled them.

_If dad finds out that I’ve been killed by one of the Rulers within my first year away from home…_ Stiles thought, while panic spread through his body. Oh Lucifer, this was bad; so, so bad. He was dead. There was no way the powerful demon would let him live. Should he beg for mercy? But so many others did before and never did pleading or begging grant them any mercy.

“I don’t bother killing low class demons. It’d be like swapping flies; kill one and another will pop up to annoy you even more.” The Ruler interrupted his thoughts, and Stiles suddenly remembered vividly, that demons as powerful as the Original 7, possessed abilities far beyond Stiles’ imagination, including mind reading and mind control. “Besides, you’re a pretty one. It would be a shame to harm such a beautiful face.”

A flush crept up Stiles’ cheeks and his mouth dropped open. What? His mind was running circles because there was no way, absolutely no way that a demon from such class and royalty had just called Stiles pretty.

“Fascinating. Your mind…” The blue eyes staring at him started to glow ever so slightly and Stiles was reminded, that the demon in front of him could read his mind. Quickly he tried to rein in his thoughts and think of nothing, but that only made his mind buzz even more, like a disturbed beehive.

“What is your name, little one?” The Ruler asked and took a step closer, so their bodies were almost touching. Stiles shuddered as his body reacted to the power of the demon before him, that pulled him closer and made him gravitate towards the older immortal.

“Stiles. My name is Stiles.” He squeaked and watched a smirk spread across the demon’s handsome face.

“Stiles.” He purred as strong fingers closed around the Incubus’ wrist. “A unique name, even for a demon.” The Ruler raised Stiles’ hand to his lips, that were adored by a shark like grin. “It’s rare that someone sees me as prey. I can’t remember the last time someone was reckless enough to hunt me…” Sharp teeth nipped at Stiles’ skin, piercing it just enough for a drop of blood to emerge.

Stiles sucked in a breath as his heart tried to beat out of his chest. “I apologize. It wasn’t my intention…” He started, but his voice turned into a squeak when the Ruler’s tongue touched his skin, lapping up the blood and sealing the wound.

“You misunderstand me boy. I never said I mind.” The Ruler crowded closer, his free hand cupped Stiles’ face and forced him to look up into his glowing eyes. “But now it’s my turn to hunt and you…” He breathed in deeply. “are the sweetest smelling prey I’ve ever encountered. And I have no intention to let you escape.”

“Oh Lucifer.” Stiles squeaked; equal parts aroused and terrified. He wasn’t entirely sure if he had a fear boner or a regular boner, but most likely a mix of both.

“Not quite, little demon. I am the Original Sin Pride, but on earth you may call me Peter.” His voice was a dark growl. “I can’t wait to hear what you sound like, when you call my name in pleasure.”

Before Stiles could say another word or move away, he was pulled into a passionate, all consuming kiss that charged him with such energy, that he came into his pants like he was an impling of barely 150 years of age and not a fully grown incubus, who had recently celebrated his 285th birthday.

The Ruler, -no Peter- pulled back and smirked at Stiles, clearly having noticed the Incubus’ body’s reaction. “Oh darling, you and I will have a lot of fun.”

Stiles didn’t doubt it.

**Author's Note:**

> Still here? Liked it?
> 
> If yes, please consider leaving a comment, kudos, bookmark or maybe even subscribe to the series.
> 
> And if you're new, please consider reading my other Steter works, maybe you'll find something else you'll like as well. I try to update regularily and don't worry, none of my works are abandoned!
> 
> Thank you for reading, I hope you'll read the next installment as well!
> 
> xx


End file.
